


Bait

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Well obviously they fall in love but I have no clue how to get there from here, Who knows where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Sloane Kelly never realised she had fans. She is not amused.
Relationships: Sloane Kelly/Cassandra Verner





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> In the before, I said I'd write this. I started, then I stopped. I don't know where this is going next so I'm putting it out there in case it scratches the tiniest of itches.

She strutted along the bar, planting her boots just firmly enough that the glasses shook but didn't spill. "Come on you 'orrible lot, pony up!" Her accent was the bastard offspring of a loveless union, but the drunks were too drunk to notice. She put her hands on her hips and fixed them with a saucy glare. "Pay your dues or it's off! With! Yer! Heads!" She thrust her crotch out. "For Queen and Kadara!"

Amazingly, they raised their glasses in a half-hearted salute, a few even mumbling back an echo of her words. Even more unlikely, they started to stuff her skimpy outfit with credit chits. As she swung her hips down the line to whisper sweet threats of exotic debasement to her more generous subjects, cupping their chins or stroking their headgear, Sloane had to look away. "I hope this isn't your idea of a joke," she said. "You didn't need to drag me down to this shithole to tell you to put a bullet in her."

Kaetus was the only one who ever dared talk back. "Look again," he said deferentially. "Imagine her with her mouth shut."

"Fat chance," Sloane grumbled, but she did it anyway. Kaetus was just about the only person in two galaxies she could stand. "I don't sound anything like that."

"No," he agreed. "But in your armor, through a thermal scope...?"

Sloane watched as the dancer moved into a spotlight and suddenly the planes of her face fell into a familiar configuration. She frowned. "Did she... do that to herself?"

"Cosmetics, she told me," said Kaetus. They watched her gaze harden as she pretended to punish an insufficiently attentive barfly, to the amusement of the other patrons. "She isn't even your first tribute act," he continued, "although she is the most dedicated. I spent an evening down here last week pretending to be drunk. She's a believer."

"In _what_?" Sloane was the furthest thing from flattered.

"The divine right of queens."

She could never tell when Kaetus was joking. She just punched him hard in the arm, and didn't care about the damage his plates did to her skin. "None of your ironic shit." She thought for a minute longer, watching the dancer reach the end of the bar and dismount athletically over drunken heads. "So. Bait."

"Bait," Kaetus agreed. "Probably willing, too. Not that you care."

"Makes it easier, though, doesn't it." Sloane felt something in her stomach stir. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."


End file.
